The Pain Of Love
by Karmila Joyers
Summary: Sungmin yang patah hati karena melihat kekasihnya, Kyuhyun bermesraan dengan orang lain. Bahkan Kyuhyun seakan menjauh dari Sungmin karena yeoja itu. *Balasan REVIEW di chapter 2 tapi HANYA BALASAN REVIEW*
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:**** The Pain of Love**

**Author:**Park Min Chan

**Genre:**Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:**T

**Pairing****:**

**KYUMIN SUPER JUNIOR****  
**Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)  
Lee Sungmin (Sungmin)

**Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Park Min Chan, Lee Donghae

**Disclaimer: **

FF ini murni milik author Park Min Chan. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita mungkin itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin juga orang lain yang copas #eh. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, orangtuanya, dan SM. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KYUMIN milik author Park Min Chan dan author Park Min Chan milik KYUMIN XD

**WARNING! **

**BOYSxBOYS****|YAOI****, OOC,**** ABAL, TYPOS****  
****DON'T LIKE****,**** DON'T READ and**** DON'T BASH! Yang suka sama ff ini, please DON'T BE A SILENT READER~ So, ****REVIEW**** wajib ^^  
Kansamhamnida :)**

**[AUTHOR POV]**

'_Aku melihatnya, aku melihat Kyuhyun bersama yeoja itu. Tuhan, ku mohon katakan padaku bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi. Kyu, kenapa kau tega melakukan ini semua padaku? Apa aku telah menyakitimu sehingga kau berbuat seperti ini padaku? Katakan, Kyu! Jangan seperti ini padaku. Katakan apa salahku?'_

Terlihat seorang namja tengah mengintip sebuah pagar, di dalam halaman rumah itu juga terlihat seorang namja tengah bercengkrama, terkadang terlihat namja itu menggenggam dan mengelus tangan yeoja di sampingnya, bahkan terkadang namja itu mengecup kening yeoja itu. Sepertinya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tetapi entahlah.

**Ddddrrrtt~ Dddrrrttt~**

"_Yeoboseyo?_" ujar namja di seberang sana.

"Y-Yeoboseyo.. Kyu, kau di mana? Bisakah kau menemuiku sekarang?" ujar namja yang mengintip tadi.

"_A-Aku tidak bisa Minnie, mianhae.. Aku lagi sibuk. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi, saranghae~_"

**KLIK~**

Suara tersebut mengakhiri hubungan komunikasi namja satu dan yang lainnya. Namja di depan pagar itu kini memandangi telepon genggamnya dan tersenyum miris, seketika air mata yang daritadi ia tahan kini sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi, dia menangis dan berlari meninggalkan 2 orang yang tengah memadu kasih di dalam halaman rumah itu. Namja itu berlari, pulang ke apartmentnya. Menangis, menangis, dan terus menangis. Entah sampai kapan dia akan terus menangis. Dia menangis dan mengingat sikap namja yang dicintainya beberapa akhir ini memang sedikit berbeda.

"Kyu, apa kau sudah menemukan yang lebih dariku?" isak Sungmin.

Sungmin terus menangis foto yang ada di tangannya, fotonya bersama namja yang dicintainya itu sambil mengingat kenangannya bersama namja itu hingga akhirnya ia tertidur dengan mata yang sembab.

**[AUTHOR POV END]**

**[KYUHYUN POV]**

Aaaaah~ Rasanya senang sekali bisa bertemu yeoja ini lagi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Pandanganku terhadapnya, semakin cantik. Aku ingat bahwa dulu sering sekali bermain boneka dan dokter-dokteran dengannya. HAHAHA~ Sekarang tidak bisa bermain seperti itu, jelas saja aku kan sudah bekerja dan dia sudah kuliah. Ah! Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Minnie! Sebaiknya aku ke apartmentnya saja. Mungkin dia sedang berada di sana.

***SKIP TIME***

Akhirnya sampai juga..

**PIIIPP PIIPPP PIIPP PIIPPP~**

Ku tekan password apartement Minnie, jelas saja aku hapal. Aku setiap hari ke sini untuk menemuinya. Tapi tidak untuk satu minggu terakhir ini.

**CKLEEEK~**

"Loh? Sepi sekali? Apa tidak ada Minnie di sini? Kenapa semua lampu mati seperti ini?" ucapku sembari menyalakan lampu di ruang tamu yang mati.

"Hyung~! Minnie? Eodiga?" aku berteriak mencarinya, siapatahu dia mendengarku.

"Kenapa tidak ada jawaban?" tanyaku sendiri bingung.

Apa mungkin dia lagi di…

**KRIIIEEETT~**

Kamar? M-Minnie? Tidur? Tumben sekali? Ini kan masih pukul setengah 10 malam? Dan aneh sekali kalau dia sudah tertidur pulas seperti ini sedangkan tadi dia baru saja menghubungiku untuk bertemu dengannya.

Aku pun mendekatinya, tapi.. Apa itu? Apa yang dipeluknya? Kertas? Hmm, bukan, bukan. Itu sebuah foto. Foto siapa? Aku mengambilnya pelan-pelan dari tangannya. Semoga dia tidak terbangun.

Eh? Ini.. Fotoku dengannya? Kenapa dia? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan..

**[KYUHYUN POV END]**

**[AUTHOR POV]**

"M-Minnie hyung.. Irreona." Ujar Kyuhyun membangunkan Sungmin.

"Hmm~ Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan suaranya yang serak. Sepertinya ia belum sadar bahwa yang membangunkannya tadi adalah Kyuhyun.

"Irreona, Chagi.." ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus pipi chubby milik Kyuhyun.

Seketika Sungmin terbangun dan terduduk, ia terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang kini telah berada di hadapannya. Ia mencari foto yang tadi ia peluk sewaktu ia menangis.

"Kau… Mencari ini?" ujar Kyuhyun sembari memperlihatkan foto KYUMIN di hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung merampas foto itu dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap heran.

"Minnie, gwenchana? Kau tadi bilang ingin bertemu denganku, tapi kenapa kau malah tidur di kamar?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"…" Sungmin diam.

"Minnie, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Katakan padaku." Ujar Kyuhyun.

'_Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu, Kyu..'_ batin Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi saja Kyu. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu olehmu. Besok apa kau punya waktu untukku?" tanya Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mollayo.. Nanti aku akan mengabarimu chagi. Ya sudah kalau begitu, mianhae hari ini aku mengecewakanmu karna tidak bisa menuruti maumu. Aku pulang dulu, kau istirahatlah chagi. CHU~" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari apa salahnya dan mencium kening Sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah terduduk di atas kasurnya.

"Kalau besok kau tidak punya waktu untukku, aku bertaruh kau pasti bersama dengan yeoja itu. Kau pasti melupakanku, Kyu.." ucap Sungmin pelan setelah Kyuhyun keluar kamarnya dan kini Sungmin menangis lagi.

**-THE PAIN OF LOVE-**

Sinar matahari pagi yang sangat cerah kini menyinari kamar Sungmin. Sungmin yang tertidur pun segera bangun karena sinarnya menyilaukan mata. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, melihat pakaian yang dipakainya. Ternyata masih sama seperti semalam, Sungmin mengira kejadian malam itu adalah mimpi. Ternyata ia salah. Kini ia mencari telepon genggamnya, ingin melihat apakah ada pesan dari Kyuhyun atau tidak, biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini Kyuhyun sudah mengiriminya banyak pesan dan meneleponnya berkali-kali untuk membangunkannya. Sungmin tersenyum miris.

"Kau pasti melupakanku karena yeoja itu." Ucap Sungmin, matanya pun berkaca-kaca.

Sementara di kamar lain.

"Aku sudah banguuuun~" ucap manja seorang namja kepada seseorang yang diteleponnya.

"…"

"Ne, aku akan mandi dulu setelah itu kita pergi kemanapun kau mau." Ucapnya lagi.

"…"

"Nde~ Nado saranghae."

**PIIIPP~**

Namja itu pun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dan segera bangkit dari kasurnya, mengambil handuk dan tentu saja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, ia pun mengenakan t-shirt berwarna biru dan skinny jeans beserta sepatu berwarna biru putih menambah kesan tampan yang dimiliki namja itu. Namja itu pun keluar apartment dan melajukan mobilnya entah kemana. Sampai akhirnya namja itu pun telah sampai di tempat yang ditujunya. Dan terlihat yeoja manis keluar dari pintu rumahnya menggunakan gaun berwarna senada dengan t-shirt yang dipakai namja itu.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya namja itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ke restaurant? Aku belum sarapan, apa kau sudah sarapan, oppa?" ucap yeoja itu.

"Belum, tadi oppa bangun, mandi, langsung ke sini menjemputmu. Kajja kita pergi makan." Jawab namja itu. Dan mereka pun pergi ke sebuah restaurant yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Di perjalanan ke sebuah restaurant, namja itu mendapatkan telepon.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"…"

"Ne, hyung."

"…"

"Ne, setelah sarapan aku akan menemuimu. Tunggu aku."

"…"

"Annyeong,"

Namja itu mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Nugu, oppa?" tanya yeoja di sampingnya.

"Ahni, bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya rekan kerjaku saja." Ujar namja itu. Yeoja itu tampak mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah mengerti.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah restaurant bernuansa pink. Mereka duduk di meja yang telah disediakan oleh seorang pelayan. Setelah memilih menu yang ingin dipesan, mereka mengobrol dan kelihatannya menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyapa namja itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Tuan Cho. Tumben sekali pagi-pagi datang ke sini?" ujar orang itu.

"E-eh, annyeonghaseyo Donghae-ah. Ah! Ya, aku belum sarapan. Jadi, aku pergi ke sini. Kau rajin sekali datang pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"YA! Aku kan pemilik restaurant ini, jadi aku harus selalu memantau karyawanku." Ujar Donghae tidak terima. Kyuhyun pun hanya ber-OH ria. Donghae yang menyadari ada yeoja yang bersama Kyuhyun pun membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Kyu, yeoja itu… Nuguya? Apakah dia yeojachingumu yang baru? Di mana Sungmin-sshi? Apa kau sudah putus dengannya?_" bisik Donghae.

"Oh.. Perkenalkan Donghae-ah. Dia Park Min Chan, dongsaengku. Min Chan-ah, dia ini Lee Donghae, sahabatku, pemilik restaurant ini." ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Donghae kepada Min Chan dan mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan gila yang dilontarkan oleh Donghae.

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo, Park Min Chan imnida." ujar Park Min Chan memberi salam dan membungkuk kepada Donghae.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo. Lee Donghae imnida, panggil saja aku Hae. Hmm.. Jangan terlalu formal denganku, ne? Anggap saja aku oppamu sama seperti Kyuhyun." Ucap Donghae tersenyum manis. Padahal dalam hatinya, '_Dongsaeng? Selama aku bersahabat dengannya, aku tidak pernah mendengarnya mempunyai seorang dongsaeng.._'

"Ne, oppa." Ucap Min Chan tersenyum ramah.

**-THE PAIN OF LOVE-**

"Besok kita berjalan-jalan lagi, ne? Mian aku tidak bisa lama menemanimu hari ini. Aku ada keperluan." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus pipi Min Chan.

"Ne, oppa. Gwenchana. Masih banyak hari lain, lagian aku masih 1 minggu di sini." Ucap Min Chan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ne? Kau beristirahatlah!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil beranjak pergi memasuki mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan pada Min Chan.

"Arraseo! Annyeong~~" teriak Min Chan kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Min Chan yang masih asyik berdiam diri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang tadi disentuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun oppa, apa kau masih menyayangiku dan menganggapku adik kecilmu sama seperti dulu? Aku harap perasaanmu sekarang lebih terhadapku. Karena aku sampai kapan pun akan selalu mencintaimu." Ucap Min Chan pelan.

***SKIP TIME***

**PIIIIPPP~ PIIIPP~ PIIIIPPP~ PIIPP~**

**CKLEEEEKK~**

"Minnie chagi~ Eodiga?" teriak Kyuhyun begitu sampai di apartment Sungmin.

"…"

"Haaaah~ Lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan darinya. Mungkin dia di kamar lagi." Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin dan dilihatnya Sungmin di dalam selimut, meringkuk seperti kedinginan. Atau mungkin, ketakutan?

"C-Chagi? Gwenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur Sungmin.

"…"

"Minnie~ Waegurae? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"…"

"YA! Lee Sungmin! Waeguraeyo?" Kyuhyun pun tidak sabar dan menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Sungmin. Dan…

"H-Hyung? Hyung! Irreona! Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin dengan mata yang sembab, serta lingkar mata yang besar, dan juga wajah yang pucat pun panik.

"K-Kyu.. Kau– sudah datang rupanya." Ucap Sungmin lemah.

"Chagiya! Waegurae? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti ini?" teriak Kyuhyun kini memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang lemah.

"Aku.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau pulanglah saja dulu." Pinta Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Andwae! Aku ini kekasihmu, hyung! Kau harus katakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!" Kyuhyun emosi.

"G-Gwenchanayo. Kau pergilah dengan… Yeoja itu." Sungmin pun menutup matanya dan benar-benar tidak berdaya di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Kau melihat apa antara aku dan Min Chan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun, jeongmal!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. '_Jadi, nama yeoja itu Min Chan, Kyu?_' batin Sungmin.

"Hyung? Hyung? Hyung irreona! Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun menggetarkan badan Sungmin.

"Tuan Cho, aku tidak tuli dan aku masih hidup. Bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu itu?" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba masih dengan nada bicara yang lemah.

"Mianhae. Aku rasa aku perlu menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Tidak usah, kau pergilah saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Dan soal kondisiku ini, anemiaku hanya kambuh. Jadi aku seperti ini. Mianhae mengecewakanmu. Annyeong.." ucap Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan masuk lagi ke dalam selimutnya.

"Minnie~ Aku tahu kau telah mengetahui keberadaan Min Chan. Dengarkan aku dulu. Tolong kau jawab pertanyaanku satu saja. Dari mana kau tahu semuanya itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memelas.

Sungmin pun tidak tahan, akhirnya ia keluar dari selimutnya lagi dan dengan hati yang memanas ia berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, namja yang dicintainya.

"Aku tahu dari mana? Aku mengikutimu kemarin bodoh. Aku sudah seminggu ini merasa kalau kau itu berubah denganku. Sikapmu aneh Cho Kyuhyun! Kau selalu menghindar dariku! Kau tidak pernah menghubungiku duluan, kau tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk datang ke apartmentmu untuk memasakkan sarapan buatmu, kau selalu menolak jika aku mengajakmu pergi! Dan kemarin aku berniat untuk mengikutimu seharian kemana pun kau pergi, ternyata aku benar. Ada yeoja lain yang telah merebut hatimu rupanya. Huh! Aku melihatmu sedang tertawa riang, berbincang-bincang, dan sesekali bergandeng tangan dan kau mengelus mesra pipinya juga mencium puncak kepalanya! Apa kurang jelas?" jelas Sungmin sarkastik.

"Minnie, bukan itu maksudku. Aku belum siap mengenalkan Min Chan padamu! Sebenarnya dia.."

"Dia itu siapa? Dia yeojachingumu yang baru, eoh? Jadi begitu kau rupanya di belakangmu? Tega sekali kau Tuan Cho setelah apa yang telah ku lakukan selama ini untukmu. Ini balasanmu? Terimakasih Tuan Cho. Lebih baik kau tidak usah membalasnya, aku lebih baik jika kau tidak membalas semuanya untukku jika kau membalasnya dengan ini semua." Omongan Kyuhyun dipotong oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun geram. Matanya memanas. Ia tidak menyangka jika namja yang dicintainya yang selama ini selalu percaya dengannya kini tidak lagi percaya dengannya. Kyuhyun pun memegang erat lengan tangan Sungmin. Sungmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa meringis tidak bisa menatap Kyuhyun karena ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun yang sekarang bukanlah Kyuhyun yang selama ini mencintainya.

"Aku bilang DENGARKAN AKU DULU, LEE SUNGMIN!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tegasnya.

"Tatap mataku. Apakah aku melakukan kebohongan di matamu, eoh?" lanjut Kyuhyun sembari menarik dagu Sungmin untuk mensejajarkan mata Sungmin dengan matanya.

"Tatap aku Minnie!" teriak Kyuhyun. Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar di luar kendali. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh yang telah menyakiti Sungmin, namun egonya lebih besar sehingga ia menjadi kasar terhadap Sungmin, namja yang juga ia cintai.

"Aku berkata sungguh-sungguh padamu, Minnie. Yeoja yang kau lihat bersamaku itu adalah Park Min Chan. Yeoja itu yang aku ceritakan padamu dulu. Dialah yeoja kesayanganku setelah eommaku. Yeoja yang tinggal di depan rumahku, selalu memperhatikanku, selalu bermain denganku, selalu menuruti apa perintahku, dan selalu sayang kepadaku. Yeoja itu yang aku anggap sebagai dongsaengku sendiri! Aku dan dia sudah lama bersama hingga akhirnya ia harus pergi dari Korea untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya di luar negeri! Aku sudah menceritakanmu tentang hal ini bukan, LEE SUNGMIN-SSHI?" jelas Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang lebih dingin daripada Sungmin menatapnya sebelumnya.

"M-Maksudmu, yeodongsaeng yang kau bilang saat ini sedang menjalankan study di Jerman itu?" Tanya Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun mengangguk menandakan bahwa Sungmin benar.

"K-Kyu.. Mianhae. A-Aku.. Aku t-tidak tahu.." ujar Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, pandangannya lurus jauh ke depan, matanya panas, ingin mengeluarkan cairan bening dari sana.

"K-Kyu? Kau masih marah padaku? Mianhae, Kyu. Aku tidak tahu, jeongmal. Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu, makanya aku begitu. Aku belum siap jika kau tinggalkan dengan cara seperti ini, Kyu." Jelas Sungmin kini juga dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"M-Mian.." kini suara Kyuhyun bergetar, ia menangis.

"K-Kyunnie? Waegurae? Apa ada yang salah? Katakanlah. Aku mohon maaf padamu, Kyu. Aku bersalah telah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak."

"Bukan itu maksudku, hyung. Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu. Gomawo untuk semuanya." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kyu! Jangan katakan itu. Kau tidak akan mengakhiri ini semua kan? Iya kan, Kyu?" selidik Sungmin.

"Mianhae.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Aku minta maaf jika karena kesalahpahaman ini kau menjadi seperti ini padaku. Kau boleh menghukumku, tapi jangan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup, Kyu. Jebal~" Sungmin menangis, memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.. Mianhae. Mianhae karena aku begitu egois padamu. Ini semua salahku. Salahku yang tidak memberitahumu tentang Min Chan yang sudah kembali. Salahku yang meninggalkanmu di saat kau membutuhkanku. Salahku yang merubah sikapku menjadi cuek denganmu. Mianhae, hyung. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku hanya ingin meminta waktumu saja agar aku bisa bersama dengannya. Karna dia hanya 2 minggu liburan di sini. Dan aku ingin menemaninya terus sampai masa liburnya itu selesai. Aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Aku tidak mencintai Min Chan sebagai yeojachinguku. Kau tau aku, hyung. Aku ini tidak bisa mencintai yeoja manapun dan aku hanya bisa mencintai namja manis yang ada di hadapanku ini. Hanya kau, Lee Sungmin. Sungguh. Tapi mungkin caraku yang tidak memberitahu tentangnya denganmu ini salah. Mianhae.." jelas Kyuhyun, menangis.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau sudah dewasa ternyata, Kyu. Kau bukanlah Kyuhyun yang dulu ku kenal." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata Sungmin dengan pikiran 'Maksudmu?'

"Kau tidak mengerti? Kau sudah dewasa. Apa kau masih ingat dulu kalau kita bertengkar, kau selalu marah seolah aku yang salah? Kau terlalu egois dan terlalu kekanak-kanakkan bahkan hanya masalah sepele saja kau bisa tidak memaafkanku sampai berhari-hari. Tapi sekarang? Kau lihat saja. Ini masalah kesalahpahaman, dan menurutku ini masalah yang besar. Tapi kau malah memaafkanku dan malah meminta maaf kembali." Jelas Sungmin sambil mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang basah oleh air mata.

"M-Mianhae. Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku dulu egois seperti itu. Jeongmal mianhae. Gomawo karena kau mau bersabar atas sikapku selama ini terhadapmu, hyung. Saranghae.." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan menangis lagi.

"Ne, aku melakukannya karna aku mencintaimu. Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun-ah. Uljima~ Kau jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil lagi kalau menangis seperti ini." Ucap Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, hyung. Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi bersama dengan Min Chan? Sekalian aku kenalkan kau dengannya. Apa kau mau?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tentu saja. Tapi kalau dia menyukaiku, kau jangan marah padaku." Canda Sungmin.

"Ahni~ Aku tidak akan marah." Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Mwo?"

"Ne, aku tidak akan marah. Karna Min Chan itu tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Dia pasti akan berpikir bahwa kau ini adalah temanku dan kau adalah seorang yeoja tomboy." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"YA! Aku sudah bilang jangan mengataiku seperti itu, babo!"

PLETAAK~

Sebuah jitakan ringan mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aww~ Ne, ne arasseo! Aku tidak akan mengataimu seperti itu lagi Minnie Chagi~" manja Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Jeongmal? Gomawo, saranghae Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Ne, nado saranghae Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin, Sungmin yang mengetahui itu pun hanya menutup mata, tidak lama kemudian bibir halus Kyuhyun mencium bibir manis Sungmin.

"_Rasanya ini semua seperti mimpi. Baru kemarin dan tadi dia bersikap dingin padaku, sekarang dia seperti malaikat kecil manjaku yang dulu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mencurigai dan salah paham lagi padamu. Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun._" Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin yang kini sedang merasakan bibir halus Kyuhyun, menangis. Di dalam hatinya, hanya satu yang memenuhi pikirannya. Yaitu namja tampan yang selama ini selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Cho Kyuhyun.

***ENDING***

Yeeee~~ *tebar jengkol* XD

Author Park Min Chan datang lagi! Mianhae author eksis di situ jadi dongsaeng-dongsaengan(?)nya Kyuhyun :D Author gk mau bikin cast yeoja lain di situ, biasanya banyak yang bikin cast Seohyun atau Victoria, author gk mau XD Author kan gk mau hubungan KYUMIN diganggu gugat sama mereka -_-

Gimana? Bagus nggak? Ini bikinnya seminggu setelah FF What's Your Answer author bikin ending :) Semoga menarik yaa~~

Kansamhamnida udah RCL ^^


	2. Chapter 2

***BALASAN REVIEW***

**Gomawo buat readersdeul yang udah mau baca FF abal karya Park Jae Jin ini. Mianhae kalo kurang gereget ya. Jeongmal gansamhamnida yang udah mau review ^^ Ini balasannya :D**

**Kim Soo Hyun**** : **Tapi gk jadi selingkuh kan? :D

**BbuingBbuing137**** : **Nyesek ya? Author aja bikinnya sampe nangis kebawa perasaan ._. **#babo**

**Eunnida : **Ne, gapapa deh eksis sekali-kali daripada pake nama lain? ==' Gomawo ^/^

**Evil Thieves : **Gomawo ^^

**Annie pumpkin : **Jadi itu semua salah author ya? Bukan! Itu salah Kyu kenapa mau dekatin author XD

**Choi sila : **Waah~ Pembaca setia nih. Kkk~ Ne, author juga kesel banget sama yeoja itu / #plak Sudah update kok chapter 8 untuk What's Your Answer ^^ Kansamhamnida :)

**ParkSangHwa : **Tebar apaan noh? HAHAHA~ XD Ne, author juga sakit mata kalo baca itu ._. Nado bangapseumnida ^/^

**Chikyumin : **Emangnya kenapa kalo yeoja itu bukan pacar Kyu? *asah parang* Yeoja itu sebenarnya istri sirinya Kyuhyun tau **#plak**

**Guest : **Authornya kagak daebak ya? Hueeee T^T *peluk KYUMIN* Kecepatan? Mau yang lama kayak ddangkoma? Ada di FF What's Your Answer XD Author malas bikin yang berchapter, kepanjangan. Lama mikir

**1412 : **kkk~ toss dulu! ***plak* #eh**

**HanAiren : **Ne, ini FF pertama aku yang genrenya Hurt chingu ^^ Mianhae kalo kurang gereget :) Gansamhamnida kritiknya ^^


End file.
